


A hawk's broken wings

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Evil Sebastian, Forced Nudity, Gang Rape, Hawke Misery, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, Imprisonment, Kink Meme, Multi, Oppression of Mages, Prisoner abuse, Punishment, Rape, Sadism, Severe Trigger Warnings All Around, Templars, The Gallows, Torture, Violence, Whipping, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for the Kink Meme.Anon Request: "A female Hawke has spoken openly anti-Chantry and anti-Templar things in public, and Grand Cleric Elthina (or Meredith, if you prefer) won't tolerate it any longer. She decides to punish Hawke for her bad behaviour and for that she needs help from who else than Sebastian. Elthina is watching and giving orders to Sebastian, who will of course do as commanded."Anon had also requested non-con, beating, severe humiliation, and an evil Sebastian who wants to punish Hawke for having spurned him in the past. I tried my best to deliver!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very dark fic written at the request of the kink meme. See all tags, etc.  
> I the author like to indulge in dark works as an outlet, but I do not condone any of it in the real world. There is never an excuse for rape, and no sane/healthy person would "punish" another for spurning their love.  
> This is just an excuse for me to tap into my dark side and create angst for poor Hawke.  
> Please only read if you are 18+!  
> Also, comments = love.

"We have the mage at last." Meredith's guard servants bowed low to her, as they thrust the chained champion Hawke toward the gates of the Gallows.

"Very good." Meredith nodded curtly, and a sadistic grin worked its way across her face. "Leave her with me. I'll take her from here."

The guards left as commanded, and Meredith reached for Hawke. The bound captor flinched, twisting her body away.

"Do you think you have a chance at getting away from me?" Meredith slapped the mage woman across the face, and yanked her forward by the chain around her neck. Hawke gagged and choked, and her eyes widened with terror.

"That's what I thought," said Meredith with a smug smirk. "Now come with me and do as I tell you, or else I'll slowly kill you in front of your mother and make her eat your remains."

Hawke trembled violently as Meredith led her into the Gallows, down hallways, and into a dim room. In the room stood another familiar figure. A person she had seen before.  
Sebastian.

"You remember what we went over," said Meredith, smiling again. "Sebastian, you know how tired I was--how tired we all were--of dealing with constant sedition and threats of treason from this low-class, raven-haired mage whore."

Meredith punched Hawke, hard, in the middle of her stomach, knocking the wind out of the mage. Hawke whimpered and sank to her knees.

Sebastian stepped forward. "You did. And you promised me my share of the bargain."

"Yes." Meredith's eyes gleamed. "Oh, yes, I did. I think the first course of action here is to strip the so-called Champion. Would you like the honor, or shall I?"

Sebastian considered his options, and a bulge of arousal rose within his smallclothes. In the beginning, he had worried about whether he would be disturbed by seeing Hawke in such abject misery. He did use to love her, once, after all. But now, he was pleased to see that any shred of pity that he once might have had was now gone. The woman had used him, had spurned him, and if Meredith was granting him the chance to dominate Hawke at last, then by the Maker he would take it.

"Let me take the armor, if I may."

"Please, have at it. The mage is yours." Meredith stepped away, leaving no barriers between Sebastian and his shivering prey.

Sebastian took his sweet time divesting Hawke of his armor. He ripped off her gauntlets, then her breastplate and other metal coverings, like opening the first layer of a locked trunk.

"What does it feel like, losing your power?" asked Sebastian in a breathy whisper as her armor clattered to the floor. "You're used to strutting around like a warrior, like someone above the law. But your armor is gone, bitch. Your protection is gone, piece by piece."

Hawke shivered more fiercely, and Sebastian smirked. Meredith's guards had already given her magebane, and confiscated her staff. He had plenty of time to taunt her for her loss of magic later. Maybe threaten her with the Rite. Sebastian decided that his goal for this encounter was to make the great Champion cry. No, more than that. He wanted to make her sob, to make her bawl like an infant with no restraints, while he forced her to suck his cock on all fours and crawl on the ground like a worm.

"Soon your clothing will be gone, too." Sebastian ripped off her tunic and let it fall to the floor. He considered ripping off all her clothes in one go, but decided to prolong the process instead. He wanted to make her suffer. "Soon all your worst enemies will be sizing up your naked body as though you're a piece of meat in the market. And you will be our meat, soon enough." He leaned in close, so Hawke could smell his breath on her face. "But first you'll be mine."

Meredith hummed with approval as Sebastian cut away her breastband, leaving Hawke shivering and topless. Her slim form was even smaller under the armor than Sebastian had predicted it would be, and her breasts were small enough to fit in each of his hands. He licked his lips. Smaller meant weaker, more vulnerable. Better prey.

Without warning, he reached over to Hawke and pinched both nipples in his hands. Hawke squeezed her eyes closed and hissed with pain. He could tell she was fighting to keep her composure, but with the way her chin trembled, soon the battle would be lost.

Sebastian squeezed the pink buds harder. This wasn't the gentle tug of a lover, but a brutal pull meant to inflict pain. Hawke whimpered as he yanked at her breasts harder, and harder, with so much force she nearly lost her footing.

And then he bit them with his teeth, and at last she screamed. Sebastian relished the sound as he bit harder and lapped at the blood.

"You'll be screaming more than this, bitch," he snarled into her ear. "Cunt. After what you did to the brave Templars of Kirkwall? After what you did to me?" He slapped her face hard. "You deserve every bit of what you get."

Sebastian ripped away her pants and smallclothes, and yanked her out of her shoes. She stumbled back into a standing position, shivering and naked, with the unfriendly eyes of Meredith drilling into her like a razor.

Sebastian sneered. He would let her stand, for now, he decided. There would be plenty of time later to make her crawl.

He unbuckled his belt and opened the zipper of his pants. "Suck me off."

Hawke's chin trembled again, more dangerously than before, and Sebastian noted with glee that he was on the verge of seeing her precious, sweet tears. Bring on the tears, he thought to himself, the fucking cunt deserves it.

"Fuck you," Hawke whispered. 

"Wrong answer." Sebastian kicked Hawke hard at the knees, so that she lost her footing and tumbled onto the ground. She struggled to get up, but he grabbed her hair by the fistful and forced her head around his length. Maker, was he hard. And maker, was her mouth beautiful. It was tight and wet, and the sensations that her mouth made with her struggling and crying caused wonderful sensations around his member.

Sebastian pounded and pounded the mage's mouth. He was not gentle. His cock rammed into the back of her throat so hard that he wondered if she would be able to ever talk again. The agonized gurgles and muffled screams fueled him on as he pumped, and pumped, until finally he let his thick load spill down her throat. 

He took pleasure in the tears that fell as she swallowed.

Meredith stepped forward, smiling at the scene before her, as Sebastian zipped up his pants. Hawke was sprawled out on the ground, naked and bruised and covered in the bits of white cum that had splattered onto her face. She looked queasy and beaten and sick. Her mouth opened and closed, like she was trying to talk, but no words could come out.

Sebastian took pleasure. He kicked her stomach hard with his boot, and relished in the whine that she made as she curled helplessly into a ball.

"I see you've had your fun?" asked Meredith with a smile. 

"Oh, yes." Sebastian stood up with all the dignity of a Chantry official. "Thank you for letting me play my role."

"But we aren't done," said Meredith. 

"Of course not." Sebastian smiled.

"I say we share our little prize with the other Templars," said Meredith. "The men of the Gallows work hard. They deserve a little reward every now and then. Don't you think?"

The hardness in Sebastian's pants stirred again. What he wouldn't give to see Hawke being reamed in all three holes at once, being forced to call herself by all manner of degrading names, being forced to humiliate herself until she wished she was dead.

"I agree," he said.

Meredith grabbed Hawke by the hair and dragged her towards the door. Hawke tried to stand, but to Sebastian's great pleasure, Meredith shoved her down with a slam so hard that Hawke's knees cracked against the concrete. The mage screamed.

"You don't get to walk, you filthy traitor," snapped Meredith. "You are going to crawl. You are going to stay on all fours like a filthy, mangy dog, and when we're done with you you'll be slithering on your belly."

Hawke complied, shuffling towards the door on her broken knees. Sebastian spit a wad of saliva into her tangled hair, and smiled as it dripped down her face.

Meredith led her prey down the hall, where other Templars waited. They immediately stopped what they were doing and drank in the shocking sight.

"This is the Champion of Kirkwall," said Meredith with a sweeping gesture of her arm. "This is the woman who slaughters Templars by the hundreds, who uses her magic to endanger the city, who fights tirelessly day and night to undo the hard work that Templars like you seek to protect."

"And now," said Sebastian, "She is reduced to a whore. My whore -- I took her first. And now we're generously sharing her with you."

Joyful murmurs broke out among the crowd. The Templars couldn't believe what they were hearing, but they carried on as though all of their namedays had come at once.

And then the men took her.

One Templar assumed the position Sebastian had been in just moments ago, holding Hawke by the hair while ramming his cock down her throat. Sebastian noted that the man's cock was yellowed and diseased, and an unpleasant odor wafted from it that made bile rise in his throat. Hawke's eyes filled with fresh tears, and her stomach convulsed with what could only be nausea. 

Another Templar came up behind her, and rammed his length into her rear hole. He took her all at once, with no preparation and no time to adjust, and a sharp scream of pain came from her muffled mouth. He pumped her hard, until the coppery smell of blood filled the air. 

Soon the man finished. He walked over to Hawke's mouth and shoved the first man aside. "Let me in here," he said to his fellow, his voice thick with lust. "You know the best way to bring down a Champion? Make her suck you off after your dick's torn up her ass."

The Templar men hollered with laughter as they went to work on her shaking body.

Meredith approached the scene with a bullwhip in hand. The Templars' eyes widened as Meredith brought the whip down onto Hawke's back. The mage screamed again--a hoarse, broken sound, since she was losing voice each time she cried out--and gruesome lash wounds cut deep down into her skin and muscle, staining her body with crimson blood.

"I never said you could stop," said Meredith, to the Templar men who had slowed down. "I have good aim. I won't skin your cocks. Keep going."

The men kept going, and Meredith's whip continued to lash down.

Again. And again.  
And again.

When Hawke lay unconscious in a pool of blood, the Templars finally retreated, with disappointed comments about how it had ended too soon and how it wasn't as fun without the screams.

Sebastian licked his lips. He planned on keeping her in his private chambers for far longer than this. He would punish Hawke in ways she couldn't imagine, in ways that would make tonight look like child's play. 

He would punish her for choosing Anders the pathetic scumbag over him. He would punish her for what she had done to the Templars. 

He would make her pay, and he would make her his.


End file.
